The Shikon Immortal
by MonsterlyFiction
Summary: When Inuyasha chooses Kikyo and sends Kagome to her death, Kagome isn't to happy. She is bitter, immortal and out for revenge. But what happens when the new Kagome catches a certain taiyoukai's eye? R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**_^*A/N:_**_ Okay, here is the rewritten first chapter of the Shikon Immortal, I sincerly hope it's not a disappointment, but it was needed to be done. _

_ENJOY and please review to tell me how I am doing._

**_**MonsterlyFiction :)_**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Betrayal. Why did she feel betrayed? She should've expected this. That he would choose her over herself when the time came. She supposes she feels like this because she never knew that when he did choose her, it would lead to her own ultimate demise.

She could still hear his words ringing in her ears as she fell through the air; could still see the look on his face as the edge of the cliff got further away. The forlorn look that showed he knew exactly what he was doing when he said, "I'm sorry Kagome… but… but I need Kikyo."

She didn't scream, or even cry, only refused to look at Inuyasha as Kikyo was handed to him. Kagome stared at the ground blankly, feeling something inside of her snapping, numbing her whole body. She barely heard Naraku say, "How does it feel Kagome? To know that the one you loved for over two years could so easily fling you aside for this clay replica of the one he used to love?" Naraku ran Kagome through with one of his tentacles, laughing heartily as she cried out.

"Kagome!" This made Kagome vivid. She fought the pain to look up at him, blood trailing down her chin.

"What did you expect? Inuyasha, you chose her, I hope you're happy with that clay bitch." Naraku tore out his tentacle, causing Kagome to clench her eyes and whimper loudly as she felt the miasma spreading, tearing away at her flesh.

"You, miko wench, have been in a pain in my damn side long enough. Good riddance." Naraku chuckled deeply.

"Kagome, no!" Naraku flung her over the edge of the crag. Kagome closed her eyes and quietly awaited the ground to arrive. The wind whipped angrily at her face and she faintly heard the cries of her friends. She focused on that only for a second before there was nothing anymore.

(-: ^^

Peace, serenity, calm. That was the only way to describe this place. Kagome stared straight ahead and the light orange and pink colors that lined the horizon of nothingness.

"Kagome." She snapped her head around, searching for the source, but no one was there.

"Hello?" A strong gust of wind blew past her and Kagome watched apathetically as three beings appeared around her. She was slightly surprised when she recognized one of them.

"Priestess Midoriko?" Kagome quickly gave a bow, making the woman laugh.

"Kagome, no need to bow." Kagome rose, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Umm, okay. Where am I?" She asked, gesturing towards the area surrounding them.

The being that looked familiar to Kagome stepped forward; his booming voice seemed to fill the space. "You, my dear, are in the transition to the afterlife." Kagome thought for a moment; something was nagging at her: that silver hair, those marks on his cheeks, that crescent moon… Kagome gasped, bowing once again.

"Lord Inutaisho, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first." The great Dog General of the West just gave a hearty laugh, patting her on the shoulder.

"As Midoriko said, there is no need to bow here." Kagome sighed.

"Okay, I mean no disrespect, but why have you kept me from moving on?"

Midoriko answered. "It's not your time to die; we need someone to protect the Shikon Jewel. There is no one left on earth that can keep the jewel pure like you can."

Kagome rubbed her forehead; she was really tired of everything. "But why me? Why am I so special all of a sudden? I know I'm being selfish, but I just want to move on, I don't want to go back to that world, back where that bastard is!" Kagome said, raising her voice as she went on.

Midoriko approached her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Child, we know that you have been through some tragic things, but it's your duty to guard the jewel. You are my reincarnation, it's your destiny."

Kagome let out a dry laugh. "So you're telling me that I'm not even Kikyo's reincarnation… That I've been living these past two years being called her copy and it's not even true?" Midoriko just nodded, making Kagome sigh. "Okay Midoriko, I'll do it… But there is a problem. How am I going to get the jewel? Naraku has most of it." Midoriko smiled some.

"Kagome, you are the jewel; the jewel is a part of you, just call it home."

"What do you mean?"

The stranger spoke now. "You will find out when you get back to the real world. For now Kagome, we will be here for you when you need it." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded none-the-less.

Inutaisho spoke up next. "One last thing, I apologize for my son's unforgivable behavior." They started to fade away as he finished. "But not both of my sons are like that…" They vanished, leaving Kagome alone.

"Wait! What?" She felt a tug on her soul. She didn't want to go, the pain, the agony, the complete and utter hatred, all of it was beckoning to her. "No!"

She was thrown back down to reality, back to the excruciating pain. She opened her eyes. The sunlight flooded them and she took a deep breath. Kagome took in her surroundings; she was at the bottom of the bluff, in a pool of what she guessed was her own blood.

A pristine light engulfed her being. She felt her bones snapping back into place, her skin sewing back together. Oddly enough, she felt no pain. Even odder than that, she _felt_ nothing. At all.

Kagome was shaking as she lifted herself from the ground. Her blood was pumping, her senses were overloading. She could hear a squirrel fluttering up a tree about fifty feet away. She could literally feel the unnatural power her body was now teeming with. Her head was pounding, but she knew that she couldn't stay here, she had to get away.

(-: ^^

Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands when he felt a force. He stopped midstride; he hadn't encountered something this powerful since his father was alive. This simply wouldn't do. He had to investigate.

"Jaken, stay here." Sesshomaru walked away without another word and Jaken gulped.

"He looked positively deadly; I better not let anything happen to young Rin." Jaken said to himself as he stopped Ah-Un, careful not to wake the sleeping girl on the dragon as he made a small camp.

(-: ^^

"Inuyasha! You bastard! How could you do that to Kagome?" Sango brought up her secondary sword to strike down the inu-hanyou, but was stopped when Miroku caught her hand. Now Miroku was just as mad as Sango, but he kept a clear head.

"Sango, we don't know his side of the story, we only know what Naraku told us. And we know never to believe what he says." Sango turned an angry glare at the monk.

"Just look down at the bottom of the cliff, Miroku. Kagome's body is there! Her blood is all over the place! How can you think that he is just tricking us?" Miroku glanced down to the bottom of the cliff and back to Sango.

"Sango look, Kagome isn't there anymore." Sango dropped her weapon and ran to where he was standing. It was true; there was only a circle of red, and no sign of Kagome anywhere.

"Bu… But she was just there… She was dead…" Sango stared at the spot as Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha was.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't know… I'm so sorry… Kagome…" Inuyasha gazed down at the ground. Miroku kneeled down by him.

"Inuyasha, I think Kagome is still alive." Inuyasha looked up to him.

"It's impossible, I saw it myself, and she's dead, gone forever."

"No, her body isn't there anymore. She's still alive." Inuyasha just shook his head. He couldn't believe it.

Miroku drug Inuyasha to the side of the cliff with a sigh. "Look for yourself.

Inuyasha stared at the puddle, not comprehending the situation. Sango hit him with her hiraikotsu.

"Don't you get it? She's still alive. In any case we should go search for her." Miroku spoke with a fatherly voice as he hauled Inuyasha to his feet.

"No, she probably doesn't want anything to do with me." Sango snorted.

"Yea, I barely want anything to do with you, but Miroku's right. We need to find her."

(-: ^^

Sesshomaru strode to the base of the rocky overhang. How strange. He could smell the scent of the miko here, the scent of her blood was unmistakable, but at the same time it wasn't her. It was as if she was remade, an odd mixture of demon and priestess. She was definitely no longer a simple miko ningen.

He leapt to the top and took in the scent of the miko's friends, Naraku, and despair. There was no doubting what happened here.

'That stupid hanyou. He has no idea what he has released.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he went in search of his half-brother.

(-: ^^

Kagome stopped walking; she could feel the presence of Naraku approaching her. She stared at him as he appeared in front of her.

Naraku raised an eyebrow at her. "I see you survived miko."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "And what do you want Naraku?" The baboon pelt moved, slowly circling her. Kagome could tell that it was only a demon puppet, but she could still feel the life of a jewel shard thrumming, it was calling to her. She now knew what they meant when they said to call it home.

"I've come to ask you to join me. I'm sure that you hate Inuyasha now…" Kagome glared at him when he said his name.

"Never speak that hanyou's name around me." Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Just as I thought… So what do you say? Join forces with me, we could find the jewel shards. I'll leave you the pleasure of killing the hanyou when it comes time." Naraku stalked around her, eyeing her like prey.

"I thought you wanted me dead. Hence throwing me off the cliff back there." Naraku stopped in front of her.

"I can sense it. You're no longer human, there is youkai in you… " Kagome's eye brows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Naraku rubbed is hands together menacingly.

"No matter that now. What do you say darling?" One of his hands reached to Kagome, trailing a claw down her cheek. She pulled away, shuttering with disgust.

"Naraku, I will tell you this once. If you every, _every_ come around me again… You will not live long enough to run away. Am I clear, _spider_?" Without another word she reached out her hand and called the jewel shard to her. There was a small burst of light as Naraku's puppet disintegrated and Kagome looked down at her open palm.

'One jewel shard down, hundreds more to go.' She thought to herself as she continued walking, searching for the nearest village.

(-: ^^

The group of 'friends' trekked through the forest. Inuyasha was following the faint scent of Kagome when he caught a whiff of his brother. The stoic taiyoukai stepped out of the trees and onto the dirt path.

Inuyasha took a fighting stance and set his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, growling. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru ignored his half-brother and scanned the group. He looked at Miroku. "Monk, where is the miko that usually travels with you?" Miroku stepped forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we are searching for her. I see that you felt the power she released as well?" Sesshomaru barely nodded. Inuyasha was getting pretty pissed about being ignored.

"Oi! Lord asshole! I asked you a question!" Inuyasha quickly found himself pinned to a tree.

"You should really watch that insolent mouth before I remove it." Sesshomaru dropped the hanyou to the ground. "Now, half-breed, you have no idea what happened to the miko do you?" Inuyasha shook his head. "She is no longer human. You have unleashed something powerful that must be dealt with." With that Sesshomaru walked away, leaving the group hoping that they would find Kagome before Sesshomaru did.

(-: ^^

Sesshomaru was following the powerful aura of the miko when there was a strong gust of wind. An immensely strong presence appeared behind him. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Father, what do you wish?"

"The miko, you will not hurt her." Sesshomaru turned around, lifting an arrogant eyebrow.

"She needs to be destroyed before she is tainted." Inutashio shook his head.

"My apologies, allow me to rephrase. You _can't _hurt the miko. You underestimate her." Sesshomaru glared at him.

"What do you mean? I can defeat anyone."

"She would kill you before you could even blink." Sesshomaru turned away from him.

"What makes you think such nonsense?" Inutaisho shrugged lightly.

"You're more than welcome to test it out. Just remember son, I warned you." Then he was gone. Sesshomaru glared at the spot that his father had just occupied.

'Such insolence.'

(-: ^^

Kagome wondered how long she could keep going. She also wondered if she even had to eat; she'd been walking for a good six hours and she didn't feel the least bit hungry or tired. At least she had come across a small village a couple hours ago. They had felt so sorry for her that they gave her a new set of clothes for free before she went on her way.

She sat down by a clear pond, contemplating on whether or not she should take a small bath. With her knew enhanced senses she could smell herself and she was getting tired of the scent of crusty blood. She looked at her reflection, but it wasn't what she was expecting. She had more defined cheek bones, the milky white skin of a goddess. Even her eyes were a different color, now a deep blue. She examined the woman in the pond; she still was Kagome undeniably, just more mature. With a sigh she dipped her feet into the cool water, staring up at the night sky.

'So many stars… you can't see these in the modern era.' She felt a twinge of some foreign emotion. She couldn't put a name to it. 'I can probably never go back now without having that hanyou sniff me out …' Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts and decided that she should find a hot spring so she could take a bath. 'Too bad I don't have my bathing supplies…"

She walked for maybe five minutes until she came upon a serene, small hot spring. She quickly rid herself of her tattered clothes and lowered herself into the almost boiling water; not at all thinking about how oddly convenient it was that she found these places.

"So nice…" She said as she sunk down deeper into the water. Kagome got a nice soothing bath in before she felt someone's aura entering the area. She sighed, closed her eyes and decided that she should just stay in the water and allow the being to show them.

After a minute of waiting she realized that they weren't going to come out of the forest anytime soon. She took a deep breath in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't know you stooped so low as to spy on a lady while she bathes…" That drew him out.

"I would suggest that you hold your tongue, miko." Kagome opened one eye to look at him, shrugging slightly.

"I find that I don't have to take crap from anyone anymore. I don't have to 'hold my tongue'." She said as she rose out the water, ringing out her hair and letting her energy heat the water away. She watched him, not concerned about her nakedness at all.

"What may I ask are you here for?" She grabbed the clothes that the village people had given her and swiftly put them on.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hilt of his Tokijin. "You are too great of a threat to let live." He drew his sword as Kagome turned to him. She stared at him. It was a standoff, two sets of emotionless eyes watching each other as they contemplated who was going to make the first move. Kagome spoke after a moment.

"You really think you can defeat me, Sesshomaru? Or are you just hoping that you can?" She disappeared, only to materialize behind Sesshomaru. She held a hand to his throat and let her holy powers flow freely, surrounding the hand in a white glow. "You see? If I wanted to, you could be dead on this forest floor in a second." To emphasize her point she lightly touched her hand to his neck, causing a slight burn to appear. "Now, the only reason I let you live is because I see you as someone that can be useful in the near future…"

She released him, picking up her old clothes before walking to the forest's edge. "You know Sesshomaru; you're very wise, not trying to attack me again. But remember this moment when you think of trying to _'rid the world of me'_ again… I won't be so forgiving next time." Then she vanished, leaving Sesshomaru to contemplate this newest piece of information.

'So, father was right. This has become much more interesting.' Sesshomaru thought to himself with a slight smirk as he walked back to where his companions were waiting for him.

(-: ^^

"Midoriko? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, it is needed." The priestess clasped her hands together and said a small prayer. They watched the window as a bright pink light shot out in all directions; leaving remnants of the flight hang in the night air. After a minute everything settled back to normal and the celestial beings looked to each other.

"It is done; the Shikon Jewel has been shattered once again."

* * *

_**^*A/N:** Hoped it was to your liking. Once again, please review, please!_

**_**MonsterlyFiction :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**^*A/N:**__ Okay, so so so so sorry, my computer had come down with a nasty sickness, but it is fixed now, so here is chapter 2!_

_Keep reading and don't stop being awesome! XD_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_

_**Warnings:**__ Slight OOC characters, and a badass Kagome._

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Inuyasha… I would be yelling it to the world; from the top of my elaborate mansion, from my yacht, from one of my 15 cars. Trust me… you would know. :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

She felt like someone took her mind and ripped it into a million pieces. It wasn't unbearable, just severely annoying. After a minute she stood up and opened her senses, searching for the jewel. That's when she realized something.

'Damnit. But how? Midoriko, I need to talk to you!' She stood there as Midoriko appeared in front of her.

"Yes Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kagome rubbed her temples.

"Yes. Something is wrong. Why is the jewel shattered again? How did it get shattered? I know I didn't do it this time." Kagome was pacing now.

"I did it."

Kagome stopped, giving Midoriko an incredulous look. "Why in the great afterlife would you do that?" Midoriko had to keep herself from laughing.

"You said yourself that it was going to be hard to get jewel away from Naraku. So I did that for you. Now you just have to find the jewel shards before he does." Midoriko ran her fingers through her lengthy brown hair, seemingly unconcerned with anything really.

"Oh yea, because that is just the easiest thing to do. There will be millions of other demons that I have to fight now just so I can get the jewel back together. And on top of that, I can't concentrate on anything because my head feels like it's in hundreds of different places at once."

The older priestess just smiled at Kagome. "You will get used to it; it will soon become your advantage. Oh, one more thing." Midoriko pulled her sword from her sash, brandishing it for Kagome. "This is for you. It is a special sword that allows a priestess to channel her holy energy into it, much like a demon sword." Kagome was almost speechless.

"Midoriko, I can't take this, it's yours anyway." The priestess smiled at the girl.

"I don't need it much anymore. I'd be insulted if you didn't take it." She handed her the sword.

"Umm okay. Thank you Midoriko. So how do I use it?"

"The best way to learn is by trial and error. Talk with your sword, learn it and it will learn you." With that she vanished.

"What is with them always leaving me with riddles?" She said as she turned to head towards the nearest shard she could sense. "And I forgot to ask her about my new tattoo…"

**(-: ^^**

"Inuyasha, stop, did you see that?" The gang stopped and looked to the sky where the reminiscence of the jewel shards flight still hung. Miroku furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you think it is?"

Miroku's eyes widened a bit as he realized what happened.

"The jewel shard has shattered again." Inuyasha turned on his heel to look at him, his silver hair whipping angrily.

"How can the jewel be shattered again? I thought Naraku had most of it!"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't really know. It could have something to do with Kagome, but I suppose all we can do is keep searching and find out. At least if we know that the jewel is shattered again, then Naraku is pretty much powerless." Inuyasha's shoulders slouched a bit before he turned back down the path that they were walking.

"Fine let's go." The group continued walking until there was a resounding slap quickly followed by a "HENTAI!"

"Miroku! When are you going to stop being such a pervert?"

**(-: ^^**

'So, sword, can you hear me? Midoriko said I'm supposed to interact with you.' Kagome stared at the sleek piece of deadly metal for a moment before frowning. 'This is utterly ridiculous, talking to a sword, so silly.' She walked towards where the next jewel shard was.

That's when she noticed that the jewel shard was getting closer to her. 'So it wants to fight me, eh?' Kagome just stood there and waited for the demon. She wasn't disappointed when a large, disgusting bear demon came bursting through the foliage. Kagome could see the jewel shard pulsing angrily in its forehead.

Kagome was about to attack when she felt her sword thrumming to life, it was drawing on her energy. The sword was quickly surrounded in what looked like a white fire that she supposed was holy energy.

The bear charged at her blindly as she dodged each and every attack the pathetic demon threw at her. When she had enough dodging she struck the demon with her sword and smiled when the bear disintegrated completely, leaving the jewel shard glistening in a pile of ash. Kagome looked at her new favorite thing.

'You really are a cool sword, I'm going to have to thank Midoriko the next time I see her.' The sword seemed to thrum in agreement and it made Kagome smile slightly.

She sheathed her sword and picked up the jewel. She watched it purify in her hand before she tucked it into her kimono along with the other one she got from Naraku earlier. She looked down to her attire.

'I need new clothes; these ones aren't exactly befitting of a fighter.'

**(-: ^^**

Perfect. Kagome was actually happy that she found a wealthy village that was being terrorized by a demon. She exercised the demon in return for a new outfit and some armor.

'I'm turning into Miroku with his fake exorcisms. Well, no, at least this village was actually being attacked.' She thought as she took a sip of her tea.

"Lady Priestess… Your clothes are finished." Kagome nodded and stood, following the man out of the hut.

The village may be wealthy, but it was still small compared to Tokyo. Kagome had met the village headman before and came to the conclusion that he was just sleazy and out for himself. And his village reflected that. They walked into the tailor and were instantly greeted by and elderly woman.

"Oh, hello Mi'Lady… We have your clothes right here." The woman handed Kagome her fighter clothes with a bow. Kagome sighed.

"There is no need to bow. I'm just a priestess searching for the jewel shards. Thank you kindly for your work." Kagome bowed her head slightly and walked out of the hut with the man following. "Can you take me to where my armor is?" He nodded and led her to the area where the blacksmith was working.

"Oi, Blacksmith, the Lady requires her armor. Now!" Kagome shook her head at the man's barking rudeness.

"Sir, it is not wise to be rude to people who do such hard work to provide items for this village." She looked to the blacksmith with an apology shining in her blue hues. "I'm sorry; may I get my armor?" The blacksmith gave a smile and handed her the armor.

"Miss, do you know how to put that armor on?"

"I'm sure I can figure it out." She smirked at him and walked out of the shop, and strolled back into the hut where she was staying so she could change.

She quickly shed her old kimono and put on her fighting clothes, which were just a male's haori and pants that she got tailored to fit her. Next she tied on her armor. Kagome was very pleased with the detail and craftsmanship. She could tell that the armor would protect her, but at the same time it gave her room to move freely. It was quite nice really; it hugged her curves nicely and gave proper support where it was needed.

She stepped out of the hut and walked back to the blacksmith, the whole time tying on the leather gloves that cut off at her knuckles.

"Miss? I assume everything is to your liking?" She squeezed her hands experimentally a few times.

"Yes, it's perfect, I'll be sure to give you plenty of business in the future."

The man smiled at her. "Thank you and I'll be happy to help you whenever you like." Kagome sheathed her sword in her new blue sash and walked out of the shop waving a slight goodbye. Once outside she stretched her arms and popped her neck. She closed her eyes and focused on the jewel shards.

'Hmm, there are two about a mile away from here. That will have to do.' She opened her eyes and headed in the direction of the shard.

**(-: ^^**

Kagome was just about to come across the shards when a rather annoying pest showed himself.

"Ahh, Kagome, looking for the shards also I see? Imagine my surprise when they jewel shatters in my hand and flies away. I do have to say, I'm not too happy about it." Naraku chuckled as he approached her; Kagome noticed something different about this Naraku. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Naraku, you're a little cocky coming out here for real. Usually you send a puppet to do your dirty work."

"Now that I don't have the jewel you have no need to kill me. I don't think that you would waste the energy." Kagome huffed.

"To kill you would be like swatting a fly. And right now you're in the way of me getting those shards." Kagome unsheathed her sword.

Naraku shook his head slightly. "I'm not holding you here, go get the shards."

"How do I know it's not just one of your traps?"

"Would I be talking to you in person if it was a trap?"

Kagome glared at him. "See that's just it about you. No one knows when you have something planned." Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Smart people, but you can take my word for this, it's not a trap."

Kagome turned away from him. "So help me if it is a trap, you will not live to see sunset." She walked towards the shards, leaving a smirking Naraku behind her.

'Just gain her trust, than everything else will fall into place.' Naraku backed up, disappearing into the foliage.

**(-: ^^**

Kagome picked up the two jewel shards from the carcass that used to be a large centipede demon; she tucked the shards into the pocket that is hidden on the inside of her chest armor. She surveyed the area, waiting for something else to happen, waiting for Naraku's latest trick to unfold. But there was nothing happening, just nature's animals and birds flitting around the forest floor.

'Hmm, how odd, Naraku was actually telling the truth.' She whipped out her sword, flinging the demons blood from the shiny metal before she slid it back into her belt. She turned in the direction of the next jewel shard when she felt someone approaching her. With a sigh she sat down at the base of a large tree and promptly waited for him to arrive.

'Can I never do something without someone coming to 'visit' me?' She thought as Sesshomaru strolled out of the trees and stood in front of Kagome.

"To what do I owe this honor Lord Sesshomaru?" She said, gracefully standing up and looking into his stoic mask.

"You killed a demon on my lands." He said simply.

Kagome sighed once more. "The demon had two jewel shards. It's my job to recover them and that's what I did. Don't blame me for the fact that he wouldn't give them up without a fight." Sesshomaru nodded minutely.

"Be watchful of who you fight. If you happen to 'accidently' kill royalty, then there would be an unneeded war."

Kagome raised an eye brow at him. "And why would you be in war if I killed royalty?"

Sesshomaru turned away from her and started to walk off, leaving her with one last sentence.

"Because, miko, we are allies." And he was gone.

'Good, I could use allies.'

**(-: ^^**

"Kagome's scent leads right into this village." The inutachi have been traveling for over a day and still only have Inuyasha's nose for a lead.

"You think she stopped in here?"

"It's possible, her scent is all over." Inuyasha's nose twitched as he tried to pin point her location. Shippo finally stopped crying after half a day and now refused to talk to anyone except for Kirara. He just sat pouting on top of Sango's shoulder; he told them that he refused to speak until he saw Kagome again.

They walked into the town and asked a couple people if they saw a strange girl past here. Everyone said that they haven't seen a girl until they got to the town's blacksmith.

"No girl, but a woman passed through here yesterday. Her name was Lady Kagome, I believe, if that is who you were looking for…" Inuyasha's ears perked up as Miroku talked with the blacksmith.

"Yes, were looking for someone named Kagome. She was here for sure?"

The blacksmith smiled. "Ey, she was one of the kindest people to come through here in a while, one wouldn't forget her easily. I made her some armor for slaying the demon that terrorized this town."

"Did she say anything about where she was heading?"

"Only that she was searching for the Shikon Jewel shards." Miroku nodded and thanked the blacksmith before going back to the group.

"So? What did he say?" Sango asked, pleading silently with Miroku to tell her good news.

"He said that she came through here and went on her way searching for the jewel shards." Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "At least we know she's alright. Let's just keep following her trail."

Inuyasha nodded and the group walked out of the town, following Kagome's scent. Inuyasha wasn't all that excited, he knew that they were getting close, and he really wasn't looking for to this confrontation.

**(-: ^^**

Kagome paused and looked up at the sky, her senses searching for anything. She frowned.

"I was beginning to wonder when you guys would catch up with me." She opened her eyes and pivoted to look at the group of the people she used to call family. Sango had tears in her eyes and Shippo was exuberant.

"Kagome! You are alive!" The little kitsune jumped in the air and ran towards Kagome. She picked the little demon up.

"Hey Shippo, I assume you've been behaving?" Shippo nodded and Kagome gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, good, go back and stay with Sango."

Shippo frowned. "But Kagome…"

"Now." Shippo detached himself from the miko and went over to Sango's shoulder.

Kagome turned away from the group as she spoke. "Where is that clay whore?"

Inuyasha growled slightly. "Don't call her that." Kagome turned an angry glare back to Inuyasha, making his ears flatten.

"I think I have every right to call her that! Now tell me!"

Miroku stepped forward. "She left after Naraku threw you off the cliff." Kagome looked to Inuyasha with pleased eyes.

"So, the clay pot left you. Still feel you made the right choice Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled out her sword.

"Kagome, you can't kill him."

"What makes you think that I'm going to kill him? Hanyou, draw your sword." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for what I did." Kagome shot some holy energy at him, forcing him to dodge.

"It's a little late for sorry, half breed, now draw your sword or die!"

"I will not fight you!" Kagome threw some more attacks at him until he finally pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"There you go. Good doggy." Their swords clashed and Kagome pushed Inuyasha back until he was almost against the tree. She maneuvered her feet under him and kicked his legs, making him fall down. She held her sword to his throat.

"Now, I did this to show you that I no longer need you," Her sword cut into his throat, causing blood to run down the blade. ", and to warn you that if you ever come looking for me again; I will not hesitate to kill you. You are dead to me." She pulled back, unhinging the subjugation beads around Inuyasha's neck in the process. They fell to the ground and rolled under everyone's feet as she stepped over him into the forest. She paused, offering a reassuring look to the other two people in the group.

"I'm sorry, but this is where we must separate, I can't stand to be around the hanyou, but don't leave him. Go hunt the jewel shards, and I will see you sometime in the future." She turned and disappeared into the forest, leaving behind a flabbergasted group.

**(-: ^^**

"Sesshomaru, I know you are there…" Kagome called out as she strolled down the trail. "Come walk with me." Now, Sesshomaru wasn't stalking her and she knew it, she could just sense him and his group walking not too far away from where she was; it was to be expected, she was on his lands.

She felt his presence next to her. "Miko, I am not your domesticated dog." He huffed, causing Kagome to chuckle.

"But you came didn't you?" Sesshomaru let out a threatening growl and Kagome couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "My apologies, I just wanted to do something." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Kagome stopped walking and motioned for him to sit down on a tree stump. He humored her.

"Okay, now this may burn a bit." Kagome rolled up his left sleeve and place her hands on his non-existent arm. She closed her eyes and focused all of her healing energy into the one area.

"Miko, what are you doing?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"Shhh, let me concentrate!" She refocused and began the process of rebuilding his arm. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his arm slowly began to reappear, there was a slight burning, but nothing he couldn't handle. The light faded and Kagome pulled back. Sesshomaru tested his muscles in his arm and kept his stoic mask on. He was surprised with the miko's work; it was as if the arm was never cut off.

He placed his arm on his lap and looked at the girl. "How did you do this?" Kagome smirked; she remembered when she last talked with Inutaisho before she ran into Inuyasha. He had told her how to do this.

"Oh, I learned it from someone…" Sesshomaru shrugged, she was happy that Sesshomaru wasn't one to get into someone's business.

"Well, you have my gratitude miko." Kagome nodded and walked up to the taiyoukai, trailing a hand down the side of his cheek and continued down his chest.

"You said that we were allies, and this is what allies do for each other. Just repay me when you can." She winked at him as she walked around him and down the path. Sesshomaru watched her walk for a second before catching up to her.

"Never touch my person miko." He said halfheartedly, making Kagome shake her head.

"We'll see."

* * *

_**^* A/N:**__ So things happened… YAY! I hoped you guys liked it! Now, I try update every weekend, and I shall do my best to keep you guys happy! _

_Just review… it makes my world go around, and makes me happy… so please!_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**^* A/N**__: Chapter 3. Yeah._

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_

_**Warnings:**__ OOC characters and slight fluff._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hmm… *searches through paperwork scattered across the floor* … Let me see… Nope, no ownege here. *sighs* _

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

**X**

_His hands trailed down her arms as their tongues fought for dominance. He released her mouth and proceeded to kiss and bite at her neck causing a moan to escape. He quickly lifted her onto the ornate desk wrapping her legs around his torso as he leaned her down on the paper laden table top, soothing his hands down her thighs._

_She looked into his honey colored eyes for a second, just enjoying everything that was him._

_"You're beautiful when you're flustered, miko." She smiled, bringing his face back down so she could claim his lips._

_"I love you too, Sesshomaru."_

**X**

Kagome shot awake, breathing heavily and sweating slightly. She looked around the clearing where she made camp. No one was there. She rubbed her face clear of the thin line of perspiration. She was slightly shaken up by the first dream ever sense she was 'reborn'.

'Well I can't stay here much longer anyway.' She shivered as she walked away, thinking about that, that dream. 'What would possess me to dream that? I mean sure, Sesshomaru's slightly attractive, but 'I love you'? What was that about?' She shook her head and decided that it would be best if she didn't dwell on it much. 'It was just a dream. That's all, a dream.'

**(-: ^^**

"Inutaisho that was pure evil." One of the celestial beings walked over to the large glass window on the wall that projected an image of Kagome. Inutaisho looked over to his longtime friend with a small smile.

"Well, Hakato, they are taking too long. I'm just trying to find my son someone who will love him and maybe even knock him down a few pegs. Do you blame me?"

The red hair god shook his head. "No, I suppose not, but you don't have to be such a pervert about it." Inutaisho shrugged and they both turned their attention back to the window.

**(-: ^^**

Kagome had been traveling now for a good while; the sun was already up in fact. It was about time that she sensed a jewel shard. She concentrated harder.

'No, there are two, and they're heading my way. That aura… Oh no.' Kagome rubbed her head; she didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Kagome!" The wolf prince came to a halt, skidding slightly. The old Kagome would've smiled at how flustered he looked as he took in her appearance. He gulped. "Umm, you've… changed. Where's that mangy mutt?" Kagome glared at him.

"I no longer have anything to do with that hanyou." Kouga smiled openly.

"So, are you ready to be my woman?" Kagome could only sigh at the poor demon's love sickness.

"Kouga, you have someone who is more than willing to be your woman. Why don't you go for her?" Kouga placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Because it's not her that I want, I want you." He said looking into her eyes.

"Kouga I didn't want to have to say this, but… I do not love you, nor will I ever love you. I don't want to be your woman; I just want to be your friend, ally more so, if you will. You have Ayame; she loves you, and probably always will. She is a strong demoness, go for her." Kagome could tell that Kouga was pretty hurt, but she gave him credit for not showing it.

"Okay, I understand... I will always be there if you need me though." Kagome offered him a hesitant pat on the back.

"And one more thing Kouga, I will eventually need your jewel shards. I hope when the time comes that you will hand them over willingly." Kouga's face got solemn, but he nodded once before swiftly jogging away.

"I'm glad that went well for you." Naraku's unmistakable voice came from the trees. Kagome sighed and took a seat on a tree trunk.

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome said tiredly. Surprisingly Naraku just took a seat next to her, causing Kagome to cast him a skeptical look.

"Can't someone just want to talk?"

"Not when that someone is you." Naraku chuckled.

"That is true I suppose."

"You know, I wonder why I haven't killed you yet… I mean you did throw me off a cliff. That requires a little revenge." Kagome closed her eyes as Naraku brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

He leaned in until he was whispering in her ear. "Like I said before, the darkness calls to you. And you, my dear, are curious as to what the dark is like." He reached out and trailed his hand down her exposed thigh. She cracked an eye open.

"What did I say about touching?" Naraku chuckled some more, pulling his hand away.

"Sorry, I can't resist something so beautiful." Kagome huffed, closing her eyes again and enjoying the feel of the warm sun beating down on her face.

"Hentai…" She mumbled as she adjusted herself in more comfortable position.

"Why, what's wrong with showing attraction and affection?" Kagome shrugged.

"When someone doesn't want your affection then you shouldn't press it on them. That makes you a pervert." Naraku smirked at the girl.

"No darling. If I grabbed a part of your body that you don't want me to, then I would be a pervert. But I haven't grabbed any part of you, have I?"

"Which brings me back to my original point, don't touch me." Naraku sighed, standing up.

"Well, I must go anyway. I shall see you soon, my dear." Then his presence vanished and Kagome let out a collective breath.

'Finally, some alone time.' Then she felt a jewel shard prick at the edge of her senses.

"Interesting…" She searched the shard, but this time it was heading straight for her, and it didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry. So she just closed her eyes and waited, once again, for the being to show themselves. Kagome felt a familiar aura flood her senses.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see you come bearing gifts." She opened her eyes just in time to catch the jewel shard that he threw at her. She examined before looking up at him. "So, where did you get this one?"

"A demon was attacking a village on my lands." Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows and Kagome could've sworn that she saw his nose move the tiniest amount.

"Why is Naraku's stench on you?" Kagome frowned, standing up to face the taiyoukai.

"Why do you care?"

"How many times must I explain? We are allies, the hanyou is my enemy. You don't converse with the enemy."

"Well what I do is my business. I'm not making any deals with him, he isn't attacking me."

"If you wish to whore yourself out to every male that comes through here, then that is not my business, I suppose." Kagome's face was blank.

"Why would you ever think that I have ever had relations of any sort with Naraku? The most he ever does is annoy me."

"You're scent suggests otherwise." And he was gone.

**(-: ^^**

Inutashio literally smacked his head on the table by the window. There where snickers heard amongst the beings.

"How did I raise my son to be so stupid?" He whined slightly. Midoriko patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, I hope." She said as she watched Kagome stare at the spot where Sesshomaru was from her place against the tree. Kagome didn't look particularly angry, and that was good, she supposed. Midoriko shook her head as Inutaisho mumbled on about how stupid his son is.

**(-: ^^**

Kagome sighed as she thrummed her fingers on her crossed arm. She was so confused and she had to admit, slightly hurt.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her fingers halted in their ministrations. Hurt? Why would she care what Sesshomaru thought? When did her feelings even start to come back?

'This is unacceptable. He's just an ally; let him think what he wants.' Kagome used her foot to push off the tree and headed out of the forest, clearing her mind and she felt her emotion fade away with most of her thoughts of Sesshomaru.

**(-: ^^**

Kagome walked into village, searching for the jewel shard that beckoned her there. She could hear screams, women screams. Almost all of the town was on fire or destroyed. 'Bandits.'

She followed the destruction to where the group of men had gathered, all of them laughing and drinking Sake. Who she guessed was the leader stopped drinking and raised an eyebrow over his bowl. Kagome continued to the frightened group of captured women.

"What's this? A girl so willingly coming right to us?" Kagome's icy stare went from the cowering women to the disgusting bandits.

She couldn't help but remember when Inuyasha had gotten trapped in the moth bandits cocoon when she first met him. "Why is it always the same with bandits? They come ransack some poor town, take the riches, and the women. There are no surprises." She said in a low voice, trying to push out the memory of the disgusting hanyou, she wouldn't have it

"Take her." One of the men made a grab for Kagome, but quickly found himself missing a hand. The man fell to the ground screaming and she continued.

"You've caught me on a bad day, it would be best for everyone if you just took your spoils and left. Now." The leader huffed and stood, picking up his weapon as he walked towards Kagome. He smiled as he circled her.

"You're not human." He said simply, slowly getting closer to her. "At least… Not fully human." Kagome followed him with her eyes, watching the dark violet flairs of energy reveal themselves around his figure.

"And neither are you…" The demon stopped in front of her.

"You have jewel shards, if you leave them I might spare your life." Kagome huffed at the minor demons 'demand', within a second she was behind him, her sword pressed to his neck.

"What makes you think that you're the one making the terms here?" She said into his ear. She let her energy seep into her sword, surrounding it with its usual fire. The demon disintegrated, leaving a pile of ash that Kagome stepped over, twirling her sword. She turned to the group of shocked bandits.

"What did I say?" She paused, staring at them as they didn't move an inch. "You have 3… 2…" She spoke as she counted the seconds on her fingers. The bandits scrambled to run away from her, it was quite comical to her really. With a slightly lightened aura she headed back to where the women were huddled.

"It's safe, and I don't think they will be coming back anytime soon." They slowly got up, thanked her, and pulled themselves together. The woman all went to find their husbands, if they were alive.

Kagome watched with fascination as the couples where 'reunited'. 'What a foolish emotion love is. It only ever ends in death and/or hatred.' Kagome thought as her eyes trained on a little girl who approached her sitting place.

"Umm, Lady Kagome? Will you stay here with us? To make sure they won't come back." Kagome nodded.

"I'll stay the night, if that's what you want." The little girl let out a toothless smile and an image flashed through Kagome's mind. "You know, you remind me a lot of another little girl I know." The girl's eyes got wide.

"Really? That's cool." Kagome's mouth twitched slightly as she laid her hand on the girls head.

"You need to go find your parents."

"Oh, okay!" Then the little girl ran off, leaving Kagome to her thoughts once more.

**(-: ^^**

"Lady Kagome! There is a demon at the edge of town." The little girl barely finished before Kagome was walking past her out of the hut. The miko already knew who it was, and she wasn't too pleased about it.

"Stay back, he's not the most friendly." Kagome went up to entrance of the village, to where he standing. There were murmurs as she past people, most of them wishing her luck. Kagome crossed her arms when she was in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?"

"It was brought to my attention that I was false in some of my statements earlier." Sesshomaru said with his face ever straight. Kagome shifted the weight on her feet.

"You don't say?" The sarcasm came out without her consent, but she didn't mind, it seemed appropriate. His eyes narrowed at her.

"This Sesshomaru is one to admit when he is wrong, mainly because he is hardly ever incorrect. If you don't believe him, than that is your own matter. We are allies, and allies don't upset other allies. It would lower their fighting ability if their mind was plagued with such thoughts." Kagome nodded.

"Yes, you did leave me confused for a while. How about this, I'll forgive you if you give me your reasoning behind your assumptions." Her fingers tapped a tune on her arm once more.

Sesshomaru glared at her. He was never one to repeat himself. 'Remember what father said, her alliance is valuable to us.' "As I told you before, it was your scent. It was of a female in heat…" Kagome's cheeks tinged a light red color as she put the clues together.

"Oh. That makes a little more sense, but why did you even act the way you did?"

"Honestly?" Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru denied himself the answer his beast threw at him for his own. "We are allies."

Kagome was incredulous as Sesshomaru walked out of the village. "That's not an acceptable answer Sesshomaru. You best tell me." She called out, jogging after him.

**(-: ^^**

"There you go Sesshomaru…" Inutashio said with a large smile. Hakato came up next to him.

"Yea, but you had to tell him that he was wrong. It doesn't really count."

"It counts enough for me." Hakato walked away from the great taiyoukai.

"How he was The Great Dog General of the West I will never know."

* * *

_**^* A/N:**__ There is chapter 3. :) See you guys in a while. _

_Review, or I kill you… just kidding… but seriously… the more reviews I get, the faster I update… just so you know… this is a ridicously long '…' list… I like it… review…_

_****MonsterlyFiction :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**^*A/N:** Okay, first, thank you for the reviews everyone. Second, I just uploaded a new story and I would really love for you guys to give it some love. And now, here is chapter 4!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ownage = nothing._

**_**MonsterlyFiction :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

It was once again a lovely day in the feudal era, just like always. Kagome had taken a break from searching for the shards and had decided to relax for a little. Time without Sesshomaru was a little hard to come by while she was in the west.

Kagome let out a soft breath, it was truly nice to have alone time. It was a few minutes she treasured before an aura showed up.

"You again?" Kagome sighed from where she was sitting. The baboon pelt just chuckled as it took a seat next to her. Kagome studied the pelt, raising an eyebrow. "Why have you sent a demon puppet? Does this mean that you found some jewel shards and you're too afraid of me?" Naraku chuckled again, shaking his head.

"No, my dear, now that you're involved with Lord Sesshomaru I can't take any risk of him finding me." Kagome frowned.

"I'm a little offended. What makes you think that I won't kill you?"

"You won't kill me if I don't have the thing you search for; you wouldn't gain anything from killing me. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, would kill me because I have 'disgraced' him." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the tree stump.

"I could kill you out of revenge. You were the one that sent me plummeting to my death, whether or not that hanyou 'made the choice'." Her eyes moved to their corners, staring at the puppet through her peripherals. "I believe I just came across my new plan."

"And what plan would that be?"

She stood, brandishing her elegant sword. "Let's just say that you have become more of a nescience than a help." With that she sliced the demon puppet in half, leaving the nasty white pelt to disintegrate into purple miasma on the forest floor. She couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction from cutting down something Naraku related. She sheathed her sword before turning to the western lands and gracefully maneuvering through the over grown roots as she began walking.

**(-: ^^**

Naraku glared at the wooden doll that was now neatly dissected in the middle. He was beyond furious, how could she just disrupt his plans like that! Worse than the fact that his plan would no longer work, was that she was now out for his head. Although he was slightly thankful that it was only his demon puppet that was destroyed when she decided she was fed up with him.

Naraku would have to think of something else. 'Well, I suppose if I don't have to converse with her anymore, there is no need that I further refrain myself from gathering the jewel shards.' He thought with a slight smirk as another brilliant idea formed in his dark mind. He turned to the door of his elegant room.

"Kikyo, it seems it is time for another visit."

**(-: ^^**

Kikyo glided through the forest, her soul-collectors floating around her, creating an eerie glow wherever the undead miko went. Just as a soul was dropped into her chest she stopped, looking to the forest out of the corner of her eye.

"Naraku, I know you're there, show yourself." There was a moment of silence before Naraku emerged from the darkness. "What do you want?"

"Kikyo, I wish to ask you a favor." Kikyo turned to look at him, a glare marring her usually stoic face.

"Why would I be willing to do you a favor after what happened with Inuyasha?" Naraku heaved a slight sigh.

"Who was I to know that he would cast you aside after the little miko perished?" Kikyo huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is this favor you ask?"

**(-: ^^**

Kagome tapped her chin as she silently walked through the forest. She expanded her senses to search out the jewel shards and furrowed her eyebrows. 'It seems that the jewel shards have been collected and a little fast for my tastes…' She thought absently. She could feel about three different groups of shards gathered in three different areas of the countryside. She guessed that Naraku gathered some shards along with Inuyasha's group, although she didn't know who the third group belonged to. 'I'll find out soon enough.'

She gave a slight sigh, and continued on her way until she felt Sesshomaru's aura approaching her. Kagome hummed slightly as he fell into step with her.

"Why, hello Sesshomaru, I thought you went back to your lands…" Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod.

"I assume you realize that all the jewel shards have been consolidated into groups, so there is no point in you needing to travel anymore…"

"How quant, you want me to come to your lands with you don't you?" She inferred to the taiyoukai. He glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Woman, don't be so insolent. I simply see no benefit in having you travel anymore. If you wish, you may continue travel, I do not care."

Kagome shook her head at him. "I think I will accept your kind invitation, _Lord _Sesshomaru." She said in a slight mocking tone as she came to stop and looked up at him. He watched her eyes for a short moment before raising an eyebrow and turning in the direction of the west, walking off, leaving her with a simple 'hn'.

She huffed. "Ever the conversationalist, are we?" They continued the trek to the western castle, the image of the two celestial beings emitting the true image of untouchable-ness.

**(-: ^^**

Kagome beheld the palace that was quickly coming into view. She raised her eyebrows as she turned her gaze to Sesshomaru who was standing closely next to her as they flew through the air on his youkai cloud.

"This is your palace?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful." She said simply.

"Hn." He lowered them down in front of the elaborate gate that lead into his estate. Kagome walked with Sesshomaru as he passed through the gate. She noticed that the demons on guard were giving her odd looks, but she just stared over them with her icy stare and continued on. They fell into a comfortable silence as he showed her around the palace in what seemed like a rushed tour. They were passing room after room until Kagome heard something.

"Kagome!" Kagome spun on her heel just as a young girl barreled into her legs.

"Rin, it's very nice to see you're well." Kagome patted the girls head. Rin pulled back and looked up at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

"Are you staying here with us?" Kagome now glanced to Sesshomaru for the appropriate answer.

"Rin, show Kagome to her room." Rin happily cheered and grabbed Kagome's hand, effectively dragging her down the hall. As soon as they disappeared a handsome demon walked out of one of the doors.

The demon bowed deeply. "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think it's safe for her to be here." Sesshomaru just turned away from the red-haired demon.

"Kaoru, I am aware of this. She can protect herself." He started to walk away.

"But, Mi'Lord…"

"Don't question me. I know you feel the power she emits can you not?"

"Yes…"

"Then why do you worry." Sesshomaru was gone.

Kaoru sighed to himself. 'Sometimes that baka is just too ignorant for his own good, Lord Inutaisho was right.'

**(-: ^^**

"Kagome, do you want go watch Lord Sesshomaru train?" Kagome stopped brushing the little girls hair.

'That would be… Interesting to watch.' She thought to herself as she placed the brush down and tied the normal pony tail into Rin's hair.

"Sure, why not… Would you show me to the dojo?" Rin nodded with a smile and escorted Kagome out of the pink room.

**(-: ^^**

Kagome and Rin entered the large dojo just as a body flew from a crowd of demons into a nearby wall. Kagome saw Rin flinch and she knelt down next to her.

"Rin, thank you for showing me the way here. You may go now if you want." Rin looked relieved as she ran out of the room. Kagome shook her head as she approached the group of higher military personal. She was about to push her way through, but some of them turned to give her incredulous looks and took a step back to avoid her touch.

When she got to the front she smirked at the sight she saw. There was Sesshomaru in all his bare chested glory, squaring off with what she guessed was another inuyoukai. They didn't have swords, they were practicing hand-to-hand combat. She watched them battle and was surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't noticed her presence yet. Sesshomaru landed a sound kick on the demons chest, sending him flying out of the ring. There was clapping as Sesshomaru straightened himself.

He stood tall as he asked. "Anymore challengers?" Kagome glanced around the ring and saw that everyone was happy staying where they were. With a sigh she stepped forward.

"It seems that our last fight was pathetic." She said, remembering the night by the water when she first talked to him. "How does a rematch sound, _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" There were some gasps and collective murmurs about how 'this miko is going to die for such insolence.' Sesshomaru spun on his heel to face her, a glare and scowl plastered on his face.

"Miko, what is the meaning of this?" Kagome shrugged.

"I feel like a good fight. I need to stretch my muscles a bit. All this walking and inactivity has left me edgy." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not, afraid, to fight me, are you?" Once again, there were more gasps and Kagome could hear Sesshomaru's soft warning growl. Kagome walked out until she was right in front of him. "Growling at me won't get you out of the battle, _Mi'Lord_. So what's the answer?"

There was moment's pause before he called out, "Bring me my sword." Kagome smirked at him. She took a few steps back and watched as Sesshomaru's sword was tossed to him.

"I am not responsible for any injury you may attain, miko." Kagome huffed.

"Same goes for you. And I do have a name you know." Kagome looked over his form as she smoothly unsheathed her sword and took a slight fighting stance. Only now did she really notice his bare chest and lack of armor. She did have to admit that he had a pretty hot body, but she quickly cleared all the rapidly rising impure thoughts out of her mind. She once more raised an eyebrow at him. "Shouldn't you get some kind of protection on?"

He smirked at her. "I do not need any armor to defeat you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" She charged at him with amazing speed and their swords clashed painfully.

They stayed at a dead lock until Sesshomaru decided it was enough and applied more pressure, pushing Kagome back slightly. Her face remained blank as she quickly removed her sword and swung at his legs. Sesshomaru jumped up slightly, narrowly missing getting his legs sliced. Kagome used this opportunity to get behind him. She held her sword to his neck and there where, once again, gasps heard.

This was amazing, for once in the few weeks since her 'rebirth' she actually felt _alive_. The good fight was unlocking something in her. She was alive with true feelings; the adrenaline coursing, her heart pumping, her emotions finally surfacing, the frustration, the grief. It was exhilarating.

"Surrender and I'll leave your skin unflawed." She frowned when she heard no surrender from him. She was about to take action when Sesshomaru kicked up in the air, sending them both flying, she was forced to separate. With smooth motions of her blade she took strikes at Sesshomaru midair, none of them landing. The grief bubbled.

They both landed gracefully on the ground and Kagome charged, not giving Sesshomaru any time to recover. He looked as though he was expecting this.

Sure he was ready for the charge, but not the brute strength that accompanied it. He was set back a few feet when they reached a dead lock once more.

Sesshomaru started pushing her back some. "Is this all you have, miko. How you defeated me before, I will never know." The frustration settled in.

Sesshomaru could see the change in her eyes, they were no longer dead, but they were bubbling with so many different emotions. In his slight stupor he was caught blindsided by her kick to his feet. It would have knocked him down had she been more precise in her foot placement. The hatred burst.

Kagome huffed, separating herself from him. They went into a steady pacing circle as they studied each other movements. The crowd was dead silent, not knowing what to make of the situation. Then Kagome did something that Sesshomaru wasn't expecting, cried. The smell of salt hit his senses and Kagome looked down to the floor.

"Damnit… Damnit…" She fell to her knees, her sword clanging to the floor. "Why… " The words were mumbled as she had her hand against her face, rubbing away the tears.

He took a couple steps. "Miko…"

"Damnit! What the hell did I ever do to deserve that damn hanyou's betrayal! I was loyal, even nice; some would even too domestic for that filth. The utter heart break… the pain, oh Kami, the pain." She sobbed, resembling something in between a cry and a laugh. She sounded like she had gone insane, crying, then switching to chuckling, only to go back to sob some more. Sesshomaru stood still; he really had no idea what to do.

"NONE OF IT WAS MY FAULT." She punched the ground, leaving a descent sized dent. She let out another sob and hit the floor one more time with a yell. The dent only increased in size as she repeatedly smashed the wooden floor.

Sesshomaru must have had enough because before Kagome could land another hit, he intercepted her hand, encasing it with his large fingers as he knelt down in front of her. Kagome looked up at him with wide, slightly puffy eyes. A few stray tears trailed down her face, but he could tell they were from frustration.

"Miko stop this, it's childish." Kagome tore her hand from his. The emotions were consuming her mind; anger, sadness, happiness, love, grief, all of them, bombarding her at once.

"I know, I know. I just… it just, I went through so much for that bastard. So much heart break I remember, so many things I did for his ungrateful ass. And he sends me flying off a cliff. The pain…" She shuddered at the memory of the agony. Why was all this coming up know? For the past four weeks she lived as an emotionless being, and then all of a sudden she's crying on the floor of Sesshomaru's dojo, throwing a tantrum.

There was an irritated sigh and Kagome felt Sesshomaru grab her shoulders, making her look up at him.

"Instead of damaging my dojo and throwing a tantrum like a child, save it for when you see the hanyou again." He released her and swiftly stood, bringing her up with him.

Kagome reined herself in, forced herself to relax, suppressing the gasping giggles and shaking cries. It took a moment, her hands covering her face as to not look into the crowd, her embarrassment showing up also, but she managed to steady herself.

Eventually, she was back to her old emotionless self, she didn't quite know if that was something to be proud of. She wiped her face, glad that Sesshomaru had turned them so he was blocking her from the view of the crowd.

He had known that she wouldn't like to be seen like this and took that into consideration. Contrary to people's beliefs, he did have an ounce of compassion in him. She wouldn't want to be seen as week and unstable, so he did the best he could, not wanting to move her from the room for fear she would completely snap and attack someone. He did what he could, even though he knew that the youkai in the dojo could smell the tears and rapid changes in her aura. He watched her as she finally composed herself.

She took in a steading breath. "I apologize, Sesshomaru. I do not know what came over me. I will repay you for the damages." Sesshomaru waved her off.

"Just do not do it again or expect this Sesshomaru's help in anyway. I will leave you to wallow in your self-pity." Could this be a small joke Kagome was detecting? Whatever it was, she decided to leave it be.

"I see. I suppose that I will need to speak with Midoriko about this then." Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod.

Kagome didn't look at the stunned crowd as she retrieved her sword and left the room in a hurry, giving a small bow to Sesshomaru. Once more they all backed away, but this time it was out of fear of the insane miko.

* * *

_**^*A/N:** Now that you're done, please go check out A Rogue's Reasons. Seriously, I really do think this one actually has a good story line. :)_

_REVIEW MY MINIONS!_

**_*MonsterlyFiction :)_**


End file.
